


Boy I Know

by JBankai89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Prostitute Harry, Rimming, Songfic, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you about I boy I know, that comes alive when you take off his clothes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy I Know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Actually inspired by “Girl I Know” by Avenged Sevenfold. Because I love the song. And because slut!Harry gives me a happy. I needed to take a break from my slow burn Drarry fic and this happened. Its been a way long time since I wrote a songfic, and even though I still maintain that they're kinda lame, I honestly couldn't resist. (And yeah I changed the pronouns in the lyrics, whatevz) There are a lot of elements in this story that I've never done before, so I'm not sure how well I did. Let me know in the comments!

Boy I Know

 _Let me tell you about a boy I know_  
_That comes alive when you take off his clothes_

 

It had been a long time since Severus Snape had been to The Chimera. The brothel hadn't changed in the five years since the war, and the smell of decadence and sex permeated the air like a perfume. The Mistress of the household strode forward when he had stepped inside, dusting the snow off his shoulders. She brushed her lips lightly against Severus's cheek when she reached him. “Severus,” she purred, her gaudy, sparking jewellery glimmering slightly in the torchlight. “It's been too long.”

“Indeed, my dear Anastasia.” He cracked a minute smile, and grasped one of her hands between both of his own. “I'm afraid my injuries following the war kept me away longer than I would have liked.”

“Oh yes, I know all about that. All that business with You Know Who.” She waved her hand dismissively. “But I doubt you're here to reminisce about days long past.” She smiled at him knowingly. Severus could not stifle a smirk at her expression. She knew him too well.

“Give me someone...young?” She smirked almost devilishly at his words.

“Oh I know _just_ the thing for you, my dear man.” She turned, leading him further into the den of inequity.

 

 _There's no telling where he's been_  
_Ask around but no one seems to know, yeah_

 

The door at the end of the hall opened at the touch of Ana's wand, swinging inward to expose a beautifully decorated room. Polished stone floors, warm, crackling fireplace, a wall hung with all matter of toys and implements, though his focus was trained upon a large bed, adorned with satin sheets and a boy. He was leanly muscled, wearing only a pair of very tight dragonhide trousers that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

He stood in a fluid motion, and sauntered over to the pair. Without his glasses, Severus almost didn't recognize him.

“Mr Potter.”

 

 _Late at night when you're looking to sin_  
_Call him up and he'll lay down the law_  
_You can't trust him 'cuz he'll lie to your face_  
_But that's not why you gave him a call_

 

Ana winked and slipped out without another word. Harry's eyes roved over Severus, a small smile upon his face. “It's not often I get to go to bed with a ghost,” he said, curling the tip of his tongue over his teeth with a devilish grin before he continued, “I saw you die.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Severus replied, surveying his ex-student with a mixture of surprise and wonder. Who would have thought that the saviour of the wizarding world would choose such a profession? He cocked a brow at Harry, but he merely smirked and stepped closer, offering no explanations. He extended a hand, and pressed it to Severus's chest, directly over his heart. The minute touch sent a shiver of desire through him.

“Fifty galleons up front,” Harry said in a surprisingly businesslike tone, lifting his hand slightly and allowing his fingers to trail lightly to the catch on the man's travelling cloak. “Another fifty when we're finished.” The young man's tongue poked out from between his teeth slightly, and he grinned again, unclasping the cloak while Severus allowed it to tumble to the ground. He pressed a bag of coins into the young man's hand. Harry grinned again, and tossed it onto one of the available tables. He turned back to Severus, the same mischievous gleam in his eye. “What's your pleasure...Professor?”

 

 _You're waist deep inside_  
_The lust and burning desire_

 

Harry felt hot under his hands. Burning skin coming into contact with his cold flesh, and the young man's breath hitched. Harry's head tilted back, exposing an expanse of golden skin. Severus leaned in and allowed his teeth to graze across it, biting, kissing, and tasting. Severus traced the line of his throat with his tongue, and the young man moaned. He lifted a hand and pressed it against the back of Severus's neck, urging him to continue.

Severus led him to the bed, pushing the boy back into its soft folds. He followed him up, resting his knees on either side of Harry's hips. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a soft, undemanding kiss. When he pulled back, Harry's face was flushed and he was staring up at Severus with such desire that for a moment, it almost seemed genuine. “My pleasure,” he said slowly, tracing the contours of the boy's chest as he spoke, making him shiver, while he considered it. It had been long—too long since such a question had been put to him. “I have been out of the world too long, Mr Potter. I'd like to walk in it a while.” Harry chuckled at his vague response as Severus leaned in, and captured the boy's lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently before kissing him more deeply, mapping the inside of Harry's mouth with his tongue, making the youth moan and squirm beneath him.

Harry's fingers reached up, never breaking the kiss, and began to unbutton Severus's robes, his hands sliding over viciously scarred flesh, never flinching away or showing even the remotest trace of disgust. Severus shrugged out of his robe, and he pressed a hand to Harry's groin, feeling the throbbing erection just under the tight material. Harry moaned under his touch, arching his back.

 

 _We've all been more than eager to sin_  
_And it feels alright_  
_'Til we pay the price_  
_Now you choose either naughty or nice_  
_'Cuz he's here for you_  
_It's all yours tonight_  
_You won't believe the stories I've been told_  
_About a boy I know_

 

Harry sat up slowly, still more or less pinned beneath Severus. His hands blindly explored the older man's body, with their mouths still locked together. Harry's touch alternated between firm and sure, and light as a feather. Each moment of contact made Severus tremble with desire.

“Lie down,” Harry breathed after a moment, “on your stomach.” Severus was reluctant to let him go, but after a moment he relented. He climbed off the boy and stretched out on the bed. He was dressed similarly to Harry, without a shirt beneath his robes, though in comfortable black trousers instead of constricting dragonhide.

The satin sheets felt good against his bare skin, though it was nothing to the feeling of Harry's slender form resting above him. His knees were pressed to either side of Severus's waist, and he was sitting lightly against his buttocks. The minute contact made him groan. “Relax,” Harry purred, his fingertips running down the length of Severus's spine. “You'll love this.” He heard him mutter a spell, and the smack of something flying through the air and directly into the boy's hands.

Severus listened impatiently to the sound of Harry opening whatever he had summoned, and forced himself to remain still. He was not some lust-crazed adolescent, and he refused to show the boy perched atop him how close to out of control Harry was making him. After another painfully long moment, his breath hitched in surprise as something slick and cool trickled onto his back.

“Cold,” Severus muttered, shifting a little to pillow his arms beneath his head.

“It'll heat up,” Harry's hands pressed into Severus's back, massaging the oil into his muscles with expert precision. As promised, the oil became delightfully warm, and he felt himself melting under the young man's touch. Severus groaned, the scent of echinacea and vanilla invading his senses. Harry's hands moved in small circles, starting in the centre of his back and moving outward. Harry leaned forward and kissed and suckled the back of Severus's neck while he worked the oil into his shoulders and up his arms.

“Feel good?” Harry murmured, nipping at the shell of Severus's ear while his hands continued their movements unabated.

“Hmm,” Severus felt as though he could not have formed a coherent sentence at that moment, even if his life had depended on it. Harry chuckled, and brushed the tip of his tongue along the edge of his ear, kissing his way back to Severus's neck. His hands worked downwards, light kisses along his spine following Harry's hands, and he hooked his oil-slicked fingers into Severus's trousers, and pulled them off in one smooth motion.

The sudden cold was fleeting, as Harry's hot hands worked more of that delicious oil into Severus's calves, over the back of his knees, and into his thighs. _Damn,_ Severus thought through the haze his mind had become, _the boy has talent._ The young man's hands travelled towards his inner thighs, and the touch upon his sensitive skin made him shiver momentarily. He felt a sharp exhalation of breath against his skin, almost as though Harry had stifled a laugh.

Those expert hands moved to his buttocks, gripping the flesh he found there and taking much more time in massaging the oil into the muscle. Severus felt his cock twitch against the duvet, and he groaned. Harry chuckled in amusement, and he placed a feather-light kiss upon the skin above his coccyx. Hot, wet tongue replaced his soft lips, and Severus's breath hitched sharply when he felt the boy's oil-slicked hands part the cleft of his arse, his tongue trailing further down until it swirled lightly across his entrance.

Severus fisted the bedding beneath him, drawing in a shuddering breath of shock and pleasure. He shifted his leg slightly to give Harry better access, and was rewarded almost at once by the tip of Harry's tongue breaching his hole. Severus gasped and a soft groan escaped him before he could curb the impulse, and he felt the tickle of Harry's amused laughter at his response. Harry's hands slid from his buttocks to Severus's thighs and back up, pressing down hard into the muscle. Never enough for it to hurt, but enough for his mind to fall into a haze of sensation without coherent thought.

While Harry massaged him almost continually, his tongue tasted and explored him, eliciting sounds and sensations long forgotten, while his untouched erection pressed almost painfully into the satiny bedcover below him.

 

 _Another thing about this boy I know_  
_He's more comfortable down on his knees_  
_Went to school, got a job, and then he shot it to hell_  
_All 'cuz he's born to please, yeah_

 

When Harry's tongue retracted from his hole, Severus's head spun around and he shot a glare at the youth. Harry was grinning like a cat with a bowl of cream, the tip of his tongue curled over the right side of his front teeth in an expression that was both mischievous and deeply erotic. “Roll over,” The command was simple, and Severus obeyed. Though he was loath to be ordered around in any capacity, the boy's considerable talent left little room for Severus to feel any need to ignore his commands.

Harry's hands closed over Severus's calves, and he urged the man to the edge of the bed. His knees planted on the cold floor, and Harry settled between his legs. The grin that was still plastered across Harry's face gave the impression that there was nowhere else in the world that he'd rather be. Severus watched as the boy traced the vein under his cock with a feather-light touch of his tongue, before parting his lips and swallowing his cock. Severus had to take a moment in his haze of pleasure to marvel at Harry's complete lack of gag reflex. He tilted his head back and emitted a soft groan, his hips arching ever so slightly.

Severus reached forward and threaded his fingers through Harry's perpetually untidy mop of hair. His breathing became distinctly shallow as Harry began to bob his head, a garbled groan escaping him every time Severus felt the tip of his cock brush the back of the young man's throat. His back arched while one of Harry's hands reached up to fondle his balls. Severus groaned again, all semblance of self-control lost, as he felt himself buck and release into the back of the young man's throat.

 

 _Don't get him mixed up 'cuz he knows what he likes_  
_Can tell the difference between right and wrong_  
_He knows you're watching every one of his moves_  
_Just more reason to string you along_

 

Severus lay back against the bedcover, his chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm. Harry climbed into his lap, the tip of his tongue grazing the edge of his upper lip, the mischievous glint never leaving his eye. The dragonhide clung to Severus's bare, damp skin, almost chafing as Harry moved. Severus looked up at the eager young man. Harry ran his fingers through Severus's hair, longer than it had been during the war, and he smiled in amusement. The gentle touches made Severus's eyelids flutter, and he sighed contentedly.

Harry remained perched on top of him, bracing most of his weight against his own legs, and thus putting almost no pressure on the body beneath him. He leaned in and kissed Severus deeply. Severus could taste himself on Harry's tongue, and he allowed a soft moan to pass from his throat. He could feel Harry smiling against his mouth.

Feeling as though they'd played for far too long, he lifted his hands and trailed them down Harry's bare, exquisitely formed chest. He reached the catch on the young man's trousers, and started a little when he felt his hands being swatted away. “Let me,” Harry murmured, his warm breath tickling Severus's mouth. He nodded, watching him slide off the bed and stand, eyeing Severus with bedroom eyes so intense, Severus again felt as though it could almost be genuine.

 

 _You're waist deep inside_  
_The lust and burning desire_

 

Harry stood, feet planted apart, his fingers toying with the clasp upon the trousers. His eyes were darkened slightly, and a very un-Harryish smirk was playing across his lips. With infuriatingly slow movements he opened the catch, unzipped, and rotated his hips as the garment peeled away from him like a second skin. He wore nothing underneath.

Severus felt his breath hitch at the sight before him. Leg muscles as toned and leanly muscular as the rest of him, and his beautiful cock nestled in a mass of trimmed, dark hair. His cock was bigger than Harry's stature would have indicated—not that Severus was complaining. “Come here,” he said, surprised at how hoarse he sounded.

Grinning, Harry stepped forward.

 

 _We've all been more than eager to sin_  
_But it feels alright_  
_'Til we pay the price_  
_Now you choose either naughty or nice_  
_'Cuz he's here for you_  
_It's all yours tonight_  
_You won't believe the stories I've been told_  
_About a boy I know_

 

Severus dropped to his knees before the young man, and with his hands gripping Harry's hips, Severus swallowed his cock. Harry groaned and made no move to stop him. While Severus had intended to move this along, the sight of the youthful form before him was almost too much, and he wanted, no, _needed_ to taste him.

Harry bucked lightly into Severus's mouth, and he shifted his right hand to Harry's buttocks, urging him forward. Harry grabbed fistfuls of Severus's hair, gasping as he fucked his former professor's mouth with mindless abandon. His grunts and cries of pleasure were not feigned—of that Severus was certain.

One more shuddering moan, Harry released. He pulled back slightly to paint Severus's tongue with his seed. Severus swallowed and stood, and captured Harry's mouth in another kiss, allowing the young man to taste himself just as Severus had not fifteen minutes earlier.

Stumbling slightly, they fell back onto the bed. Severus groaned and ground his hips forward into Harry's, only to find that the young man was already half-hard. _Ah, to be young,_ Severus thought with mild amusement, his hand skittering down the hot, damp flesh to grasp the young man's length. Harry moaned, his head tossed back as he was stroked back to hardness.

“Now,” Severus breathed, the first tendrils of anxiety surfacing in the back of his mind. “I need you now,” all thought of pride and dignity forgotten. He did not fail to notice the mild look of surprise on Harry's face, but it was quickly masked by a slow, Cheshire cat smile. He grabbed his wand from the side table and gave it a small flick. A stone jar lifted off one of the shelves and flew into Harry's outstretched hand.

 

 _The first time's hard enough but you made it through_  
_The second time I see the change is in you_  
_He's got you somehow_  
_You're needing him now, yeah_

 

Severus rolled onto his stomach, and buried his face in his folded arms. Cool, lube slicked fingers traced the cleft of his buttocks and he shivered with anticipation. Harry laughed softly at his reaction, spreading his cheeks one-handed as one finger traced his hole. Severus twitched his hips backward, urging Harry to get on with it.

A single finger breached the tight ring of muscle, and a shuddering moan escaped him. Harry let it rest there only for a moment, then added a second. Harry thrust his fingers in and out of Severus, just barely allowing his fingertips to brush against his prostate, making the older man's breath hitch with desire.

Harry scissored his fingers every alternate thrust, and did not bother with a third. He removed them, then Severus felt the delicious bluntness of Harry's lube-slicked cock press against him. Their vocalizations of pleasure mixed together, and Severus pressed back into Harry as enthusiastically as Harry pressed forward. “ _God..._ ” Harry muttered, pressing his chest into Severus's back for a moment while the older man acclimated to the size of his cock. “You feel so damn _good,_ Professor.” Severus smirked at the title, and he felt a soft puff of warm breath against the back of his neck as Harry laughed softly.

Harry straightened up and pulled partway out, before thrusting back into Severus far too gently for his taste. Severus followed the young man's motions, pushing himself back onto Harry's cock with much more force. Harry seemed to take the hint, and gripped onto Severus's hips with bruising force as he pounded into the older man on his next thrust, eliciting an appreciative moan of pleasure from him.

Severus could hear Harry's laboured breathing above him, groaning as he curved forward and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking Severus in time with his own thrusts. He threw his head back with a shuddering moan, jerking his hips as Harry pulled another orgasm from him, releasing inside Severus a few moments later.

Panting, the pair tumbled onto the bed. Harry pulled himself out of Severus after a moment, and Severus turned to face the young man. His eyes roved over the expression upon Harry's face, one of sheer contentment in the afterglow of some particularly good sex—though now he could not tell if it was part of Harry's act, or if it was genuine. Severus reached out and touched Harry's cheek, trying to find the right words.

“Tell me one thing Potter,” he said when he'd found his voice. Harry seemed to have been expecting the question, and spoke before Severus had a chance to.

“Let me guess: Why did The Boy Who Lived, or The Chosen One, or whatever the hell they're calling me these days, become a glorified slut?” Severus inclined his head a little in a brief nod. Harry sighed and stretched out on his back, his arms folded under his head. Severus's fingers traced the paths of the sporadic dark hairs upon Harry's abdomen while he waited for the young man to speak.

After an extended silence Harry spoke, but he did not look at Severus. He did not look ashamed, exactly, merely thoughtful and lost in memory. “After the war, I drifted. I was too famous to take a normal job, and after everything I had no desire to take Kingsley up on his offer to join the Aurors.” A muscle twitched under Severus's fingers, but Harry did not protest the light touches. “Things sort of fell apart with Ginny after she caught me...well...” He smirked, but didn't elaborate.

“After that, I fucked around. Sex clubs and the like, then Ana approached me.” He shrugged, still maintaining the unashamed expression, though Severus could not tell if the lack of shame was a front or not. “Sex was something I was good at,” he continued, while Severus's hand continued their minute caresses. “She showed me how I could make a living doing it. As far as jobs go, it's not exactly unpleasant.” He chuckled a little, and turned back to Severus. There was a faint smile on his face, and Severus felt a strange sense of sympathy for the young man. He wondered if Harry thought that he was truly at peace, doing this. He felt it was not his place to question the man's chosen profession, and instead kept silent.

“Fifty galleons.” The sudden words jerked Severus from his musings, and he suddenly remembered what Harry now was, and where they were. Reluctant to get up, he stood and dressed slowly before pressing the promised gold into the young man's hand.

Harry tucked the drawstrings of the satchel into the waistline of the trousers, and stepped forward to kiss Severus with the same tenderness he had exhibited all evening. He tugged at Severus's bottom lip for a moment before letting it go. “If you decide to come back,” he breathed into the older man's ear, “I might even give you a discount.”

 

 _We've all been more than eager to sin_  
_And it feels alright_  
_'Til we pay the price_  
_Now you choose either naughty or nice_  
_'Cuz he's here for you_  
_It's all yours tonight_  
_You won't believe the stories I've been told_  
_About a boy I know_

 

The End


End file.
